Oh Father
by phayte1978
Summary: Father Altin was trying to repaint his office, when he heard a lot of cursing outside. As he walked outside, a group of guys were spray painting lewd messages on the side of the church. He had took off running, and was able to catch one of the guys- Yuri Plisetsky. It had seemed, Yuri let the others run ahead so he was the only one who was caught.


Death metal was blaring as Father Altin shook his head. The bright red Honda Civic sped through the small gravel parking lot of the church as five guys piled out of it.

"Oh my," a short brunette male said, "If this is what we are working with today, consider me saved." He had his sunglasses tipped down and started to walk towards Father Altin before Yuri grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pulling him back.

"Dammit, Ji! Keep it in your pants!" Yuri snarled out before letting go of his shirt.

"Um… guys? Can we kill the music?" Father Altin asked.

"Ah, right… sorry Pastor," the guy behind the wheel said.

"Dude! He is a priest! Not a pastor!" another boys said.

"What's the difference?"

"One fucks, the other doesn't," Yuri said with a smirk.

Father Altin cleared his throat. "I am glad you all decided to help the clean up… since you were the ones who made the mess."

Last weekend, Father Altin was trying to repaint his office, when he heard a lot of cursing outside. As he walked outside, a group of guys were spray painting lewd messages on the side of the church. He had took off running, and was able to catch one of the guys- Yuri Plisetsky. It had seemed, Yuri let the others run ahead so he was the only one who was caught.

Yuri did not want any more marks on his record, so he said he would come back with his friends the next weekend and help clean up. Being as Father Altin was a forgiving man, he agreed. He was also trusting that this guys _would_ indeed come back to help clean- he honestly had figured he would be painting the church on his own all day, and was happy to see them arrive.

"So let me introduce you to everyone, since we didn't get the chance to last weekend," Yuri said with a smirk. "This is Phichit, Leo, Guang Hong and Seung gil."

"You can call me, Ji, Oh father," Guang Hong purred out.

"Dammit, Ji! Calm down!" Leo had said.

"I can't help it! Who has ever seen a priest so young… and hot?" Guang Hong said.

Father Altin felt his face burning up as he stood there looking at the group of boys. All were rich off of daddy's money and had nothing better to do that go and vandalize buildings with their spare time. Father Altin had taken pity on the boys when Yuri had allowed himself to be caught, saving his friends- reminded him how we was not many years ago.

"Paint is in the trunk," Phichit said as Seung gil pulled a joint out and lit it.

"Dude! You can't get high at a church!" Leo said.

"Why not?" Seung gil asked.

"If it makes you work and not slack off, I don't care what you do," Father Altin said as he went to trunk with Yuri to get the pain out. "Plus the Bishop will be here next month, and I need this place presentable." The last thing he needed as new to the priesthood, was showing he could not manage a small inner city church.

"So the Bishop is like a big deal?" Phichit asked.

"Well he is going to see what I've done to improve the church and congregation," Father Altin said.

"So we picked piss poor timing to tag this dump," Yuri said.

"Absolutely," Father Altin said.

"Can we at least turn on some music?" Leo asked.

"Just none of that death metal," Father Altin said.

"We have rap," Guang Hong said with a smirk.

"I actually like rap," Father Altin said as he crossed his arms.

"I swear to fucking God, I'm falling in love with this man!" Guang Hong said.

Leo walked up and wrapped his arms around Guang Hong, "Dude, you trying to make me jealous?"

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain," Seung gil said as he passed the joint over to Phichit.

Guang Hong laughed and squeaked out as he turned to kiss Leo. Father Altin rolled his eyes as Yuri and him got all the supplies to the tagged side of the church. He had no idea what he was thinking by allowing them to help him fix the church than just turning them in. It might have been easier if he just cleaned it up himself and let the justice system deal with them.

"I know they can be much, but once they get stoned, they actually will work," Yuri said.

Father Altin could only nod. As he looked them all over, he saw they were all in nice clothing.

"Did you bring anything to change into? This could get messy," Father Altin said.

"We are wearing our old clothes," Yuri said.

"Oh," _Rich kids._

After the others had finished getting high, Leo pulled a speaker out of the car and hooked his phone up to it, blasting music as they got to work. Crude jokes were being told and loads of laughter from the guys, but Father Altin was surprised at how fast it was going.

"Are you going to do anything with the flower beds?" Seung gil asked.

Father Altin shrugged, "I'll probably weed them a bit in a week or so."

"You really should remulch and plant some flowers. Will aesthetically help," Seung gil said.

"Depends on what my budget is for regardening around here," Father Altin said, "And lately all of that is out of my own pocket."

"Well it is not like you are into this for the money," Seung gil said.

"This is true," Father Altin said.

The afternoon went well. Music was playing, the guys actually worked hard. At one point when the sun was high, they had started to take their shirts off, and as Yuri took his off, he winked at Father Altin- causing the priest to blush and turn his head.

Father Altin could not lie and say any of these guys were bad looking, and they obviously spent a lot of time in the gym. Around lunch time, they had ordered pizzas and all sat under a tree just chatting. They asked him about his church, why he became a priest, and why would he want to become a priest.

"I mean, how do you just become celibate like that?" Yuri asked.

"You know it is more than just that," Father Altin has said.

"Oh that is all we are focusing on!" Guang Hong giggled out before Leo had smacked his arm.

"Yeah you are like… actually pretty decent. Not like any priest I know," Yuri said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Father Altin asked.

"Well most are stuffy and… old," Yuri said before shoving pizza in his mouth.

Father Altin laughed. "Well after I had some run in with the police, I was in a very bad place and told myself and God- if he got me out of this, I would be forever in his debt."

"Oh? What did you do?" Yuri had asked, leaning in closer as the other guys were all lost in their own conversation. Father Altin could see the flecks of blue sprinkled into his green eyes.

"That is between me and God," Father Altin said before crossing himself and turning back to his slice of pizza.

"So how did you get stuck with this dump?" Yuri asked.

"We all have to start somewhere," Father Altin said.

"Don't you like… work with other priest or something to start?" Yuri asked.

"You know quite a bit about this," Father Altin said, "And yes, but this church lost their priest and I was doing well at the time, so they moved me here so this parish had someone."

"Lucky for me I guess," Yuri said as he winked at him.

Father Altin was all too aware that Yuri was just lounging against the tree without shit shirt on. His chest was pink from the sun, and he could not stop looking at him.

"You're going to burn, might want to put your shirt back on," Father Altin said.

"Once lunch is done I will. Plus, gives you something to look at," Yuri smirked at him.

It took everything in Father Altin not to stare at Yuri as he lounged against the tree. Even when the other four got up to go behind the church and get stoned again, Yuri just pulled out a pack of cigarettes and passed one over to him.

"I haven't had a smoke in awhile," Father Altin said as Yuri flicked his zippo and held it out for him.

"I know your life is about serving others, but now and then, it is always good to indulge," Yuri said.

Father Altin heard all the meaning Yuri had meant to say behind that sentence.

Clearing his throat, Father Altin turned back to Yuri. "So, are you in school?"

"Nah, taking a year off to figure out what I want to do. Grandpa wants me in business to take over the company, but not sure if that is what I want to do," Yuri said.

"What do you want to do then?" Father Altin asked.

"Art."

"You did do fine work on the church," Father Altin said with a smirk.

"And that was in the middle of the night. Should see the shit I do on canvass in the daylight," Yuri said.

"Is that an invite?" Father Altin did not know why he asked that, or why he felt this pull towards Yuri.

"Anything you want, Father," Yuri said as the others came from back around the church. Flicking the butt of his cigarette, he winked at Father Altin, pulled his shirt on and went back to work painting. Before the sun started to set, they were cleaning up the mess.

"It looks good," Father Altin said to Yuri.

"Da, it really does," Yuri said.

"No more tagging my church," Father Altin said as he turned to Yuri and smiled.

"We will leave this place alone. You didn't turn us in, we appreciate that."

Yuri had put his hand on his arm, and Father Altin was well to aware of the touch. All afternoon they had talked and Father Altin had learned a lot about them all. All had overly rich parents that were never home, throwing money at them thinking it compensated for lack of parenting.

As they all pulled out the parking lot, Father Altin thought that was the last he would see of them.

* * *

The next weekend as Father Altin walked to his church, he saw trays of flowers to the side of the church and pick up truck of mulch. He did not see anyone around as he walked over and inspected the trays of flowers, but he already had a feeling where they had come from.

"Oh, our hot priest finally decides to show up," he hears as Guang Hong, Phichit, Leo, Seung gil and Yuri come from the back of the church.

"Your church has shit for gardening tools," Yuri said.

"Yeah, we might need to go get some new stuff," Seung gil said, "There are no gloves, shovels… just a rusted wagon and a rake."

"Yuri, why don't you take the hot priest to the store and get us supplies," Phichit smirked as the other guys giggled around him.

"What?" Father Altin said.

"Didn't you say that Bishop was coming in a few weeks? You can't show him this shitty excuse for a church," Leo said.

Father Altin nodded.

"Well it is settled then, c'mon," Yuri said as he grabbed Father Altin's wrist and walked over to the car he didn't see on the other side of the pickup truck.

"Why are you doing this?" Father Altin asked when they got into the car and Yuri took off out the parking lot.

Yuri shrugged, "Boredom I guess. Plus you _are_ hot."

Father Altin sighed, "Yuri…"

"I know, I know… you are with the church or whatever the fuck that means," Yuri said.

"Right," Father Altin said.

"Well then, consider this as my apology for tagging the church," Yuri said.

"But you fixed that," Father Altin said.

"Yes, and your church still looks like shit. Consider it a… blessing," Yuri said and smirked at him.

That was all Father Altin _could_ think of it. A blessing bringing Yuri to him, and helping him make his shabby little church look better.

"And don't worry about the cost. Grandpa was happy to hear I painted at the church and told me to do whatever it was I needed to," Yuri said.

"You told your grandpa?" Father Altin asked.

"Well I didn't tell him I tagged the church… I said I was helping out a poor church downtown… like to restore and stuff," Yuri said, "he actually really liked that idea and said he would give a hefty donation if it was something I wanted."

"Oh?"

"So yeah," Yuri reached into his pocket and handed a check over to Father Altin. When he looked at it, he was surprised at the amount.

"Yuri… I can't… this is a lot," Father Altin said.

"You sure as fuck can and will. This is nothing, trust me. Grandpa has loads more. Plus, you were cool and didn't turn us in. I can't afford anymore marks on my record, neither can the other guys," Yuri said. As he said it, he placed his hand on top of Father Altin's hand.

Father Altin felt the heat off that simple touch. How was it he had busted these kids for wrecking his church, yet here he was holding a check that was more than what the church brought in in a year?

"This could fix the roof and heating," Father Altin said.

"Yeah, get your church in order. You said that Bishop would be here in a few weeks. Show him what you can do with a church," Yuri said with a smirk as they pulled into the store to get the supplies.

Everything was such a whirlwind from that point on. They had helped him redo the front flower beds and add some on the sides. Yuri made him call roofers and others to get stuff fixed. Even as the other guys left, Yuri stuck behind as they went into the church.

"Your office looks like shit," Yuri said when they walked in.

"Well I was painting in here when you were out that night wrecking the church," Father Altin said.

"Ah, so you never finished," Yuri said. He could see Yuri looking around at the small, out of date office. "Wow, your computer is a dinosaur!"

"Yeah, I rarely use it to be honest. Look up most stuff on my phone," Father Altin said.

"Wow, dude… how do you live like this?" Yuri said as he sat on the edge of the desk.

"I don't require much," Father Altin said as he sat back in his desk chair.

Yuri had turned his body so he was facing Father Altin, shifting his body was he was in front of him while still sitting on the desk, spreading his legs and leaning forward, putting his hands on his shoulders. "What do you require, Father?" Yuri asked.

Father Altin gulped. Yuri was so close though the only parts touching him were his hands. Those long lean legs had him trapped in his chair and the way Yuri was bent over, the large scoop neck of his shirt hung low, allowing him to see down the chest he had been staring at the other week. His mouth went dry and his tongue wouldn't move anymore.

"What is your first name, Father?" Yuri whispered as he leaned over more, pressing his forehead to him. He could smell the dirt and sweat on Yuri where they had worked all day.

Clearing his throat, Father Altin looked into Yuri's eyes, "Otabek."

Letting go of his shoulders, Yuri leaned back on the desk, resting on his forearms. "Ah, Otabek. Nice strong name."

Father Altin could only nod, Yuri was at an angle that had his body fully splayed out and his eyes wanted to go to the crotch of his jeans. Yuri seemed so out of place in this tiny run down office. It was like carrying Chanel into a thrift store. They had been working all day, true, but Yuri was polished and beautiful, a statue he wanted to mount on his desk and pray too. Yuri was his patron saint.

Pushing his chair back, Father Altin got up and went to a file cabinet, looking for nothing.

"Do I make you nervous?" Yuri asked.

"No, no, not at all," Father Altin said- lied.

Yuri chuckled, "I think you are lying to me." Hopping off the desk, Yuri walked over where the file cabinet was. "What are you looking for in the cabinet?"

Father Altin knew his blush rose to his ears but he could not look at Yuri. Every time Yuri got close, his lust for him only grew stronger. Being a priest was not easy, and he had already broken his vows once in this short year of his holy journey.

A hand on his arm had Father Altin gasp out and turn to look at Yuri.

"All you have to say is no," Yuri said before pulling Father Altin close, his hand on the short hairs of his undercut, short blunt nails scratching at his scalp.

Father Altin knew he should say no, he prayed for the power to say no, but being this close to Yuri, his mind forgot how to speak.

"I thought only monks took a vow of silence," Yuri said before pressing his lips tightly to Father Altin's.

Father Altin knew he should push Yuri away, but he found his arms wrapping around him, pulling him in tighter. He knew he should feel guilt and he should not fall into the temptation of lust, but Yuri was a force to be recon with. Even as they kissed, Father Altin could taste all the sin in Yuri's mouth. All the wildness that was Yuri was pressed against him and kissing his faith away.

He knew if Yuri asked, Father Altin would follow him through hell. This golden angel that painted lewd messages on his church, helped him clean his church and gave a huge donation. What sort of temptation had the Lord planted in front of him. It was the apple Eve had eaten, Yuri was the apple, and Father Altin was taking a bite.

"I knew you would be good at that," Yuri said as he pulled back with a wink.

Father Altin blinked, he did not want to stop kissing Yuri. He had already jumped into the fires of hell, there was no turning back. Growling softly, he grabbed at Yuri's waist and pulled him back to him. Their mouth met immediately and Yuri leaned up against while his arms wrapped around his shoulders.

 _This is what heaven feels like_. Father Altin knew his soul was damned, never to be forgiven. Every swipe of his tongue over Yuri's was a blessing. Every roll of his hips was a hymn sung. Time seem to stop as they continued to devour each other in Father Altin's shabby little office.

"We had better stop, or I won't stop," Yuri breathed out.

"I don't want this to stop," Father Altin said as he pushed Yuri back to the very desk he was just sitting on.

Pushing him back, Yuri laid on the desktop as Father Altin never released his mouth, hands under his shirt, feeling the muscles in his chest, tracing his ribs with his fingertips. Yuri's hands were in his hair, pulling, scratching his scalp, his long thin legs wrapped around him.

The sound of Yuri's phone ringing broke the spell and Father Altin pulled away. Yuri cursed as he fished his phone out his pocket. Stepping back, Father Altin stared at Yuri on his desk- his pants straining at the crotch, his face flushed with his shirt half pushed up his body.

"Da! Fine! I'll be out in a minute," Yuri grumble into the phone. Once he hung up, Yuri looked at him, "Sorry, the guys have a party they want to get too."

As Yuri hopped off the desk, he walked over to Father Altin. Gasping as Yuri's hand cupped his hardon, Yuri smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Till next time, Father," Yuri said as he walked out the priest's office.

* * *

Father Altin saw him the moment he took to the pulpit. Those green eyes staring up at him as he led Sunday mass.

 _Yuri had come to church!_

He was surprised how full the church was that morning for mass. Normally it was only about half full, but he noticed the pews were full and people were eager to sing along and listen to his word. As he scanned the congregation, his kept meeting with green ones. Yuri smirked at him, Father Altin knew he was doomed.

During communion, everyone stood in line, waiting for their sacrifice. As Yuri stood before him, mouth open, pink tongue slightly sticking out, waiting for his waifer, Father Altin offered it to him. All he could think of was the blasphemy that tongue could create.

"The body of Christ," he said as he placed the wafer on Yuri's tongue.

"Amen," Yuri said before moving aside.

Father Altin was glad mass was almost over.

Even as everyone was piling out the small church, Yuri hung back. As he stepped forward, last in line, Yuri was walking with an older man.

"Father Altin, I'd like you meet my grandpa," Yuri said.

"You are a lot younger than I expected," Nikolai said as he held his hand out.

Father Altin laughed and shook his hand.

"I appreciate you taking my grandson under your wing. Maybe it will instill some morals in him."

Yuri stood behind his grandpa, rolling his eyes.

"Well he has been doing tremendous work around here, helping me restore this old building," Father Altin said.

"Grandpa, I am going to stay behind for a bit. Why don't you head on home? You said you still had that file to go through for tomorrow," Yuri said as he stared at Father Altin.

"Ah, right. Don't you need a ride home?"

"Nah, I am sure our priest here will make sure I get home safe," Yuri said with a smirk.

Father Altin found his breath hitch, "Yes, of course. I can get Yuri home safely."

"Well I cannot think of better hands for him to be in," Nikolai said as he went to leave.

"Oh I am definitely in good hands," Yuri mumbled as Father Altin felt his face grow warm.

There were still two or three people lingering around the church, helping to clean up, so Father Altin gestured to Yuri to follow him and they went to back to his office.

"Those robes are kinda hot," Yuri said as his hand fingered along the shoulder of the robes.

"Yuri, let me take this off," Father Altin said.

"Please, take it all off," Yuri had said as Father Altin felt himself backed against a wall.

"There are people here," he whispered.

"Then you better keep your voice down," Yuri said as he kissed him.

Any rational thought was gone. Yuri had that power over him. He had thought enough to lock the door to his office- just in case.

Yuri was pressed tight to him, kissing him deeply. It was all tongue and teeth. Father Altin pulled at that blonde hair, wanting Yuri even closer. They were pressed tight, but it was not enough. Hands were all over, he already had his hands up Yuri's shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin under his palms. Yuri continued to lick into his mouth, wet and messy, biting at his bottom lip, grabbing at his robes. Before Father Altin could register what was happening, Yuri had his robes pulled up and was kissing around his neck.

"These robes make me so fucking hard," Yuri said as he licked as his neck.

Falling to his knees, Yuri let the robes fall over him, getting lost underneath. All Father Altin could do was hold onto the wall and hope his knees would not give out. Hands were on his pants, undoing them and freeing his cock. Hands were on him, a tongue licking up his shaft as Father Altin gripped the wall and moaned.

He only wished he could see Yuri like this, but having him under his cassock was just as erotic.

Yuri's mouth was pure sin filled with the light of heaven. Father Altin had to force himself not to cry out the moment Yuri swallowed his cock down his throat, bobbing his head under the cassock. Wet slurping noises were coming from underneath and he had to see Yuri doing this.

Lifting his robes, blonde hair was messed all around Yuri's head as he held his cock with one hand, and continued to suck up and down his cock. Green eyes filled with lust meeting his as Yuri hummed around the cock in his mouth. He had a rhythm going with his hand and mouth, spit covering his shaft as Yuri jerked and sucked at him.

With his robed pulled up, he was able to take a handful of that soft blonde hair, and tug at it. Yuri moaned and took his cock deep into his throat, gagging just the slightest as his nose brushed Father Altin's public hair.

There were things Yuri did with his mouth that were driving Father Altin insane. He knew he was not going to last, and he tried to warn Yuri, but he would not stop. Moaning out, he found himself spilling into Yuri's mouth as Yuri continued to suck at him.

"Please…" Father Altin begged of Yuri.

A last small slurp and Yuri kissed at the head of the flagged cock. Once he rose, Yuri had his mouth pressed back against his, and Father Altin could clearly taste his cum in Yuri's mouth. Kissing him back hard, he back Yuri to the desk in his office and pulled away while Yuri panted and lounged back across his desk.

Not even caring, Father Altin lift his robes over his head, only to have his every day clerical clothing underneath. Yuri was in dress pants and a nice button down, always looking so out of place in his church- in his office.

He had to stand there a moment and just look at the angel sitting atop his desk. How had this come to being? One moment he was chasing down a foul mouth guy who was tagging the side of his church, then he was working next to him fix his church, to now, they were kissing and doing unholy things to one another.

"This all goes against everything I promised," Father Altin said before stepping back into reach of Yuri.

"You can always say no," Yuri said as his hands started to work the buttons on his own shirt, revealing that pale soft skin.

"I never would," Father Altin said.

There was a force that was pulling him to Yuri. He did not know what it was, but he knew God had to be a part of it. Yuri was sent to him, there was no other explanation for it all. He was an angel sent to him, to have and protect. Yuri pulled him down by his shirt, kissing him again. Father Altin had not been sheltered as a teen and sure as hell wasn't through his vows and training- his friends had laughed at him, telling him he needed to rethink his future when he told them.

 _At this moment, he had no larger regret than not listening._

There was a knock on the door and Father Altin jumped up, Yuri was laid out on his desk with his shirt undone, and he knew he looked a mess.

"Be right there," Father Altin called out.

Yuri sat up real quick and started to straighten his hair and Father Altin had to smile at him as he buttoned his shirt up.

"Stop looking so fucking smug," Yuri whispered.

Father Altin had to chuckle as he straighten his collar and Yuri jumped up to hide in the small closet in his office.

Opening the door, Mrs. Katsuki stood there smiling sweet at him.

"We need to get the deposit ready from the offering," she said.

"Oh right," he said.

She came into his office and took a seat as he passed him over the envelope. "We did very good today, better than most weeks!"

"Oh well that is really good. I also have a check to add to the deposit. I can drop it off in the morning," Father Altin said.

"Oh are you sure deary? I don't mind," she said.

"You do enough as it is. Now head on home and spend time with your family," Father Altin said.

As she left, he heard Yuri giggling as he stepped out the closet.

"Let's get out of here," Yuri said.

Father Altin never heard a better suggestion.

* * *

The days turned into week and it was almost time for the Bishop to show up. Yuri and his friends were by on weekends and the church looked amazing. Father Altin could not believe it. He could not beleive the help he got from the guys and appreciated every minute they had worked on his tiny little church.

He was sitting out back, enjoying a cup of tea when he heard someone approach.

"Well hello hot priest," Phichit said as he sat on the marble bench at the back of the church. There was a small fountain out back and Father Altin like to sit out there when the weather was nice.

"Ah, Phichit, hello," Father Altin said, "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to chat."

"Oh? What is on your mind?"

"Yuri," Phichit said.

Father Altin nodded. He knew Yuri's friends had seen it. They were not affectionate when other were around, but they could not keep their eyes off one another. Yuri came by the church almost every day to see him. They would make out all over his office, and even fucked in the church one afternoon. It was wrong, but Father Altin could not stop. He craved the fire that was lit inside Yuri.

"What about him?" he asked.

Phichit turned to face him, "Don't break his heart."

All Father Altin could do was blink.

"Don't think we are stupid. We see it ok? Yuri never has had an interest in church, or anything really. He talks to you and he is into art again, he practically lives here and we know he has been staying with you most nights in your tiny little apartment," Phichit said.

If there was one thing about Yuri, he was obvious with everything. Father Altin had learned this quickly. You could see the lust dripping off of Yuri when he was near, the eye fucking every time their eyes met, it was too obvious.

"I don't plan too," Father Altin said.

"Oh really? And just how to do you plan to do this? You are married to the church!" Phichit said.

Father Altin shook his head, "I don't know. Even if I were to leave the church, what would I do?"

"You can leave the church?" Phichit asked.

Father Altin nodded. "Pain in the ass process, takes a year to do… doubt Yuri would wait that long."

Phichit laughed, "I am sure Yuri would wait forever for you!"

Did Phichit really mean that? Father Altin knew how he felt for Yuri, he knew there was something _more_ there than just their physical contact- they talked, a lot. Yuri would never stop talking. He had ideas, dreams, things he wanted to do.

Father Altin could only shake his head. He knew he should not have allowed for everything that had happen to happen, and he definitely should not have kept it going.

"Look… we have never seen Yuri like this," Phichit said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Happy."

Was it true? The guy who had had everything always handed to him, unhappy? Father Altin saw the scowl in his brow that seemed to be permanent, but he also saw Yuri in throws of lust and then in fits of laughter. He had seen so many sides of Yuri, it was hard to imagine him any other way.

* * *

"I want out this fucking town," Yuri grumbled one night as they both laid naked on Father Altin's small double bed. "You're fucking lucky, you are out of here soon."

Yuri was draped over his chest, staring down at him. The Bishop had come and was so overwhelmed by all he had done with the church, and growing the congregation, they were moving him to a bigger church, on the other side of the country.

"Is it luck to be taken away from you?" Father Altin said as he tucked a blonde strand of hair behind Yuri's ear.

"No that is just unfair!" Yuri said as he rolled off Father Altin's chest and grabbed for his pack of cigarettes.

"Why don't you look into the school there?" Father Altin suggested.

"What so I can get a degree in something I don't want?" Yuri growled out.

Stealing a cigarette from the pack, Father Altin lit it and then turned to Yuri. "No, so you can be near me."

"Oh."

"They have a great art school out there," Father Altin said.

"You looked into it?"

Father Altin nodded.

Yuri sighed and he could see how his shoulders slumped.

"Yura… what is it?"

"Even if I did go out there? Then what? I am secretly sneaking into your apartment at night and out in the morning?" Yuri asked.

Sitting up, Father Altin leaned over to kiss at Yuri's bare shoulder. He knew this was pulling on Yuri. They had the most wonderful time when they were together, but he knew Yuri liked going out to parties, movies and all that stuff. They just couldn't do those things. There would be too much talk. There was already speculation as Yuri was always at the church.

"I don't want to hide you away," he said.

They both sat on the bed and quietly finished their smoke- extinguishing it in an old diet soda can. Yuri sighed then Father Altin could take it no more. Grabbing Yuri, he started to kiss around his neck, letting him settle back on top of him.

"I'd stay in this room forever if it meant I could be with you," Father Altin whispered as he kissed up and down Yuri's neck.

"Such a damn sap," Yuri growled out.

"You love it," he said before biting down on Yuri's shoulder.

The last month had been the best he could have ever remembered. It was primarily spent with Yuri at the small church and his small apartment. He knew Yuri was use to finer things, but he never complained about the plain lifestyle he lived.

"No, I just love your cock," Yuri said as he started to grind his hips over him.

Gasping, he grabbed for Yuri's hips, feeling how they rocked over him. They did not spend much time together in his apartment with clothing on. As much as Yuri loved the clergy look on Father Altin, he prefered him with nothing on at all.

The more Yuri was moving on him, the harder he was getting. He had never been with someone so passionate and so demanding. Yuri seemed like he could never stop. Even at time when Father Altin was just too tired, Yuri would climb on him and tell him to just lay there.

Gripping at Yuri's hips harder, Father Altin thrusted up his hips, knowing what Yuri wanted. It was not long before Yuri had his hand between them, lining his cock to his entrance and sinking down.

They both moaned loudly as Yuri moved his hips up and down- bracing his hands on his Father Altin's chest, bouncing on his cock. This is how Father Altin wanted to live. He never really lived life before Yuri had walked into it.

A weird blessing in disguise as he would have never met Yuri had he taken another path.

"Beka!" Yuri called out as he moved faster and Father Altin bucked his hips up, holding Yuri tightly to him.

Yuri's cock was bobbing up and down as he slapped his ass down hard. Father Altin grabbed his cock, stroking it as he called his name out more. Yuri sobbed his name and fell forward as he released all over Father Altin's stomach. They were kissing again and Yuri had his hands holding Father Altin's face as he thrusted his hips up more and more. The weight of Yuri on his chest was one of the best feelings. Sometimes Yuri would fall asleep once he came. His soft breathing on his neck as Father Altin played with his hair. He loved when they dozed off like that.

"Beka!" Yuri moaned against his lips.

He was so close, and the more noises Yuri made, the closer he was getting. Once Yuri tightened around him, he moaned and felt himself spilling deep inside Yuri, for the second time that day.

Two sweaty body holding each other tightly. They knew God was judging them, Father Altin knew his soul was already damned- but Yuri was the exception. He would spend eternity in Hell if only to have this sweet month with Yuri.

"I can't believe you are leaving so soon…" Yuri whispered as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I don't want to go."

"I refuse to say goodbye to you," Yuri mumbled.

Kissing his forehead, Father Altin wrapped his arms around Yuri. He could not let him go.

* * *

Father Altin had not seen Yuri for two days. He had tried calling and even texting him. There was no answer. He left the next day for his new parish and it was eating him up inside that Yuri had not come be with him on their last days.

Phichit had come by, and he even asked.

"You know how Yuri can be. He runs from his feelings," Phichit said.

"But… this is too much unlike him," Father Altin said.

"Yeah."

No one could find Yuri. All the guys had gone looking for him. He was nowhere to be found. All Father Altin had was two bags of his things. It was not like he really had much, he lived off minimal and it made it easy to move around.

The new priest was due in town the next morning, he would take over his small church, and Father Altin just hoped it would continue growing.

Phichit had told him they would come get him to take him to the airport that morning, and Father Altin sighed heavily as he had not heard from Yuri.

Was Yuri just letting him leave without a goodbye? He knew Yuri had told him over and over he refused to say goodbye, but did that mean he just walked away completely? He really thought they had had something between them.

There was a car honking outside, and Father Altin checked his phone one last time before grabbing his two small bags and walking outside.

Two cars were at the curb. Phichit was smiling at him as he walked out and gestured to the second car.

Yuri stepped out the second car and draped his arm over the hood of the car.

"You have two options, Beka. Either go with Phichit to the airport, and live out your priestly duties…" Yuri said then he smirked, "Or, get in my fucking car and we go make our own lives."

Father Altin's mouth hung open. Yuri had not abandoned him. He was right there and had a car packed tightly with his things.

"What would we do?" Father Altin asked Yuri.

Yuri smirked again, "Whatever the fuck we want."

Father Altin stood between two cars. One car sent him to a new parish where he would lead and guide people, preach the Lord's word- his love of God. The other car was Yuri. _His_ Yuri, _his_ love.

He did not have to think long. Reaching his hand up, he ripped the white collar off his shirt and threw it to the ground.

Phichit started to cheer and clap as Otabek walked over to Yuri and kissed him.

"I thought you had left me," Otabek whispered.

"I told you I was not saying goodbye to you."

"I love you, Yuri," Otabek said.

"I love you too, asshole," Yuri said.

"Where are we going?" Otabek asked.

"Every where," Yuri said.

Otabek got in the car and Yuri sped off. _This_ was his life now, he was with Yuri and he was finally going to live.


End file.
